


[AO3] Reply to your Comment

by KathSilver



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/F, M/M, Miscommunication, Tequila's Got Talent 2020, The Maze Runner Secret Santa 2020, doing idiot lesbian things, every other character is really only mentioned, idiot lesbians, tmrss, vague mentions of benminally, vague mentions of brendaresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: The internet is weird. One day you're receiving hate mail on your fanfic, the next you're staging a gallant rescue from the evils of tequila.Or: Why doesn't sarcasm have its own font? It should really, really have its own font.
Relationships: Ben/Gally/Minho, Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa 2020





	[AO3] Reply to your Comment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/gifts).



> Oh, El.
> 
> What else could be done for the human best known for leaving comments, but a comment fic? I tried like hell to mix all three of your wishes into one work because you deserve nothing less. Time and again your attention to the work of everyone else brightens every authors day, and this is just a small way to say thank you. Happy Christmas!
> 
> ~Santa
> 
> {to all authors whose work I mention below, note that it is in the spirit of fun, and that there are no actual mistakes in your stories}

**Sonnyluv** left the following comment on **i was the only one who was looking at you:**

Okay no, listen, this is absolute horse shit. Changing the ending is possibly the worst thing you could have done here. I cannot believe I’m actually upset over this, but I ADORE The Erased and you just… just... picked and chose what you wanted!

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

so, what? you didn’t want a happy ending?

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Wanting a happy ending has nothing to do with it. Of course I want them happy, but to people who love the source material…

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

do people who love the source material not understand the difference between copying an idea and adapting it?

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

What they UNDERSTAND is that in the case of an adaptation that would be LABELLED

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

it’s a fanfic

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Yes, a fanfic written on a site with the most advanced tagging system currently in use anywhere. Meaning that it’s remarkably simple to tag your fic appropriately.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

no. it’s a fanfic. which by its very nature means that it is an adaptation.

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

I shouldn’t have expected understanding from someone who refuses to use capital letters.

**

**harriwithashotgun** left the following comment on **periapsis:**

“Good god,” Newt gives a groan to match Minho’s, eyes rolled into the back of his head. “you really are an English major, aren’t you?”

super ironic that of all the places you could have missed a capital letter, its here.

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

You have got to be kidding me.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

saw that u fixed it. ur welcome.

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Seriously? “ur”?? How petty ARE you?

**

**harriwithashotgun** left the following comment on **Tuesday:**

“[Magneato]: Thomas the raid is in 10 min what r u doing”

well look at that. “r u”

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

They are eight! There is a reason for the spelling!

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

almost like there’s a time and a place for proper language use or something

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Ah, so you’re saying you’re a child. Should have guessed.

**

**Sonnyluv** left the following comment on **“Thomas, meet Newt. He’s in charge here when I’m not around.”:**

This is really inappropriate to have been written by a child, you realize.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

Is that worse than you thinking it was written by a child, noting the rating of the fic, and then reading anyway?

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Capitalization and punctuation in the same comment? Wonder never cease!

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

*wonders

**

**Sonnyluv** left the following comment on **Under a Blood Red Sky:**

You realize they have no reason to know what New Year’s Eve is, right? Or even when it would be?

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

i knew you couldn’t let me have the last word

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

My point stands.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

ur reaching nd u kno it

**

**harriwithashotgun** left the following comment on **From Now On:**

for someone who seems to hate tropes and happy endings, you wrote the fluffiest thing I have ever read

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Why are you HERE?

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

it pains me to no end that u r 1 of the TWELVE authors who write this ship

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Well I suppose you had to have decent taste in something.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

u read my fic first, love

**

**Sonnyluv** left the following comment on **Recovery Is An Ocean:**

I hate that I have to say how much I love this concept.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

you could have just said nothing if you hate me so much

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

I don’t hate you.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

Right, you just hate the way I decided to end the story I labored over longer than anything else and am ridiculously proud of. AND you hated it enough to be the very first comment, on the very last chapter, so you were the first reaction I encountered.

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

That’s not… I didn’t mean…

**

**harriwithashotgun** left the following comment on **Reflections of Home:**

For the record, I love this concept. I’m glad we’re getting Thomas’ pov. Not that Dylan’s wasn’t enough or anything, but Thomas clearly has his own story that needs to be told and I’m glad you’re doing it.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

Hey, sorry if you thought I was being a dick. I really was being genuine…

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

Sonny, seriously, I’m sorry if I’ve pissed you off. I know I was a little harsh before, but I didn’t mean to chase you away. This really is amazing and I can’t wait to see how you do the rest of it.

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

You haven’t posted anything for three months, I’m actually getting worried now. Drop a line somewhere to let us know you’re alright?

 **harriwithashotgun** responded:

It’s been 3.5 months since you’ve posted an update to anything, and your tumblr is dead too. Please say you’re okay.

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

Uh, hey. It’s Harriet from ao3. Is it weird that I’ve stalked your tumblr? It’s probably weird. Anyway it’s just that it’s been about 4 months since you’ve posted anywhere and your queue ran out… and I saw that you reblogged something but then deleted it right after. Or maybe I imagined it? Idk, just. Please say you’re okay.

**Sonnyluv:**

not sure if I’m creeped out or impressed

**harriwithashotgun:**

Holy shit

Hello

I… was not actually prepared for you to respond after 4 months of radio silence

**Sonnyluv:**

well here I am

**harriwithashotgun:**

Are you okay?

No, wait, stupid question, sorry.

**Sonnyluv:**

why is that a stupid question

**harriwithashotgun:**

… no capitals

or punctuation.

**Sonnyluv:**

please tell me you did not stalk me to keep throwing that in my face

**harriwithashotgun:**

No! Shit, sorry. But you asked why it would be a stupid question… people don’t just vanish for months and then come back speaking differently if they’re fine.

and WOW this is not my place, I’m sorry. I’m just really relieved you’re okay.

**Sonnyluv:**

You apologize a lot.

You’re sitting there not sure what to type because of how badly you want to apologize for apologizing, aren’t you?

**harriwithashotgun:**

…maybe

**Sonnyluv:**

knew it

**harriwithashotgun:**

are you back for good?

or I am just incredibly lucky with the timing?

**Sonnyluv:**

I’m not sure.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Alright, well.

thanks

for responding at all, I mean

**Sonnyluv:**

I’m sorry for vanishing. I didn’t really think about it.

**harriwithashotgun:**

you didn’t think people would miss you? or that they’d worry about it?

**Sonnyluv:**

Most people who follow my stuff closely know me IRL or something, so I didn’t think there was anyone left who would actually worry.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Oh, well. Guess I got used to you, is all.

**Sonnyluv:**

Sonya

**harriwithashotgun:**

?

**Sonnyluv:**

You said your name is Harriet. I’m Sonya.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Oh! Right. Nice to meet you in a non-ao3 setting.

**Sonnyluv:**

Yeah. I gotta go though, bye.

**harriwithashotgun:**

See ya around, I hope.

**Sonnyluv:**

We’ll see.

**

**Sonnyluv:**

Thanks for the comments. I did read them when they came in, I just…

**harriwithashotgun:**

You don’t have to explain, it’s alright.

**Sonnyluv:**

You’re being weirdly understanding.

**harriwithashotgun:**

?

**Sonnyluv:**

Given our normal interactions, you’re being nicer than usual.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Depends, you talking the snarky comments with hurt feelings, or me checking in with you because I was worried?

**Sonnyluv:**

Shit

I swear I don’t mean to keep insulting you

I really don’t

**harriwithashotgun:**

It’s fine.

**Sonnyluv:**

No, truly. You had no reason to care, or to reach out, and you did. Multiple times. I messaged you to say thanks because I didn’t last time, and I didn’t feel right about it. Your comments were the only ones I read, on reflex or something, when they came in. I ignored the others. And it was… nice. To know someone cared that didn’t have to.

I almost replied so many times.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Why didn’t you?

**Sonnyluv:**

Thought I didn’t have to explain?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Then let me ask something else

**Sonnyluv:**

Alright…

**harriwithashotgun:**

Why DID you reply? I’d been reaching out for months. What made last week different?

**Sonnyluv:**

I… don’t know.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Lemme know if you figure it out. I’m curious.

**

**Sonnyluv:**

You followed me.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Is jumping right into the middle of a conversation a normal thing for you or am I just special

**Sonnyluv:**

I’m answering your question, you ass.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Right, the question I asked two weeks ago. I’ll just scroll up and refresh myself then

**Sonnyluv:**

As if you don’t remember the conversation perfectly

**harriwithashotgun:**

… alright. So, I followed you. Wanna expand on that?

**Sonnyluv:**

AO3 was our bubble. Even when you checked up on me, you mentioned that you were watching my tumblr, but you still only left me comments. That was the first time you tried to get my attention somewhere else. 

**harriwithashotgun:**

And it mattered? The venue change?

**Sonnyluv:**

Apparently.

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

Listen I don’t want to harass you or anything but we’ve been waiting on an update for almost six months.

**Sonnyluv:**

Don’t be so dramatic, it’s only been five.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Right, also known as ALMOST SIX.

**Sonnyluv:**

I’m trying!

**harriwithashotgun:**

What do you mean, “trying”? You used to pump out twice my normal word count in half of the time. Did you forget how to type?

**Sonnyluv:**

It’s complicated.

**harriwithashotgun:**

That’s what you say when the girl you’re crushing on has no idea but you’re devoted anyway, not when you’ve got a bit of writer’s block.

**Sonnyluv:**

I don’t know how to write without it being the only thing I pay attention to, and that method isn’t going to work anymore.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Ah, alright then.

**Sonnyluv:**

What, just like that no more questions?

**harriwithashotgun:**

You’d be amazed by how much you can learn from the things a person doesn’t say.

Or react to.

**Sonnyluv:**

You know what? I’m not going to question it.

**harriwithashotgun:**

My point exactly.

**

**Sonnyluv:**

Distract me.

**harriwithashotgun:**

My weirdo friends have the most ridiculous mating rituals.

**Sonnyluv:**

Do tell

**harriwithashotgun:**

So, hockey in a big thing here, right? Minho and Gally have been together since basically the dawn of time, and being gay on a HOCKEY TEAM is never wise, but since when do they use their brains. One too many pucks to the head if you ask me. Anyway, the university they play for recently took on a new figure skater for their roster and the boys are just… obsessed.

I’m basically watching the two of them stumble into the realization that they want a boyfriend.

**Sonnyluv:**

Wait, I thought THEY were boyfriends.

**harriwithashotgun:**

They are.

But they’re also both clearly in love with Ben.

Distracted yet?

**Sonnyluv:**

I have Questions.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Hit me

**Sonnyluv:**

What does Ben have to say about all of this?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Honestly? I think he’d be up for it if Minho and Gally could stop scaring him off with their confused enthusiasm.

**Sonnyluv:**

That sounds like there’s a story behind it.

**harriwithashotgun:**

They were clearly trying to invite him to watch a movie, but they ended up talking over each other and backtracking so many times trying to make sure that they weren’t offending their ACTUAL boyfriend by trying to initiate a date with the pretty skater, that it ended up sounding like they would kick his ass if he was so much as alone in the same room as them. Now they’re just standin here staring at each other like sad puppies trying to figure out what happened.

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh god! Poor Ben!

**harriwithashotgun:**

Nah, I think I saw him laughing when he walked away.

He thinks they’re sweet. They just need to realize that polyamory is an option, and that they both want it, and they’ll be set.

**Sonnyluv:**

You could tell them, you know. Guide them out of the dark.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Now where is the fun in that?

**Sonnyluv:**

Hey, Harriet?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yes?

**Sonnyluv:**

Thank you.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Anytime, Blondie.

**

**Sonnyluv:**

Wait

**harriwithashotgun:**

Ooh, two days in a row? That’s new.

**Sonnyluv:**

You called me ‘blondie’.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Was wondering if you were gonna catch that or not.

**Sonnyluv:**

Explain.

**harriwithashotgun:**

When your username is literally the same on all social media platforms, it’s really easy to find you when, say, you’re madly Googling them to figure out if they’re still alive.

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh. Twitter?

**harriwithashotgun:**

And Insta. Fat lot of good they did me, since you went dark on those, too.

Sonya?

I’m sorry if I overstepped, I wasn’t trying to be creepy…

Wait.

You’re looking for me, aren’t you?

**Sonnyluv:**

You’re nowhere!

**harriwithashotgun:**

LOL

Sorry, Blondie. I change up my usernames, otherwise the boys could find my smut.

**Sonnyluv:**

Well that’s not fair! You’ve seen me!

**harriwithashotgun:**

Hold on, hold on.

I’ll follow you.

There.

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh

**harriwithashotgun:**

… “oh”?

**Sonnyluv:**

Sorry, just. With a name like “harriwithashotgun” you were… NOT what I was expecting.

**harriwithashotgun:**

LMFAO

It’s a song reference oh my GOD

Have you spent this whole time thinking I’m some… 2nd Amendment crazy person?!

**Sonnyluv:**

How was I supposed to know!

**harriwithashotgun:**

You are absolutely adorable.

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

So, what did you need to be distracted from the other day?

**Sonnyluv:**

If I tell you I don’t want to talk about it, will you let it go?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yes

**Sonnyluv:**

It’s my brother. He… there was an accident. Roughly six months ago.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Oh. Is he alright?

**Sonnyluv:**

Well, he’s alive. Leg is almost healed back up. But as for if he’s okay… I guess I just spend a lot of time worried about whether or not it’ll happen again.

**harriwithashotgun:**

The kind of thing that could happen if someone ‘wasn’t paying enough attention’??

**Sonnyluv:**

You’ve got a good memory.

**harriwithashotgun:**

The things you say are worth remembering.

**Sonnyluv:**

Right, well. Anyway, Newt and I got into a fight about it. He says I’m hovering, that I wasn’t a part of the problem in the first place, and that changing how I treat him is only going to make it worse.

**harriwithashotgun:**

And you don’t believe him?

**Sonnyluv:**

He didn’t come to me the first time around! Why would he this time? He says I wasn’t part of the problem, but I didn’t notice! How is that not my fault?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Nothing I say will convince you that it’s not your fault; that’s gonna come down to time and having some good talks with your brother. But as for how you’re treating him…

**Sonnyluv:**

You think I should back off, don’t you.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Maybe start small? You’re not even writing because you’re afraid of paying attention to something that’s not him. You’ve stopped posting pictures of going out with friends, so I’m going to assume that you’ve stopped seeing them too. And you haven’t live-tweeted a single television show in half a year.

**Sonnyluv:**

Stalker.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Bite me. The point I’m trying to make is that you stopped doing all the things that brought you joy, right? SO how do you think that makes Newt feel? Because of him, you aren’t letting yourself be happy.

To me that sounds like the opposite of being helpful.

**Sonnyluv:**

Shit.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Your heart is obviously in the right place, but I think Newt might be right this time.

Start small, see people you care about. WRITE SOMETHING. Give the boy a little space, but be there if he needs you, y’know.

**Sonnyluv:**

You’re right, thank you.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Anytime. I’m glad I can help.

**Sonnyluv:**

I hadn’t even thought of it like that, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I know exactly what I’m gonna do.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Sometimes it’s hard to see problems that are too close to us. And what’s this plan of yours?

**Sonnyluv:**

I get daily messages from Brenda about how much she’s missed me, so I’m finally gonna go out with her again and take it from there.

**harriwithashotgun:**

oh

**Sonnyluv:**

Seriously, thank you so much. I owe you! Talk later!

**harriwithashotgun:**

right

**

**Sonnyluv:**

Hi!

**harriwithashotgun:**

hi

**Sonnyluv:**

Sorry it’s been a minute. I went from having nothing but free time to zero free time the moment I picked up my phone.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Brenda was happy to see you, huh

**Sonnyluv:**

GOD, was she. Almost a little overwhelming. If this is how Newt’s been feeling this whole time, I can’t blame him for getting frustrated with me.

**harriwithashotgun:**

no one likes to be smothered

**Sonnyluv:**

No kidding. He’s been a lot happier, and has even gone out with us a couple of times.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Your brother goes out with you and Brenda?

**Sonnyluv:**

Nah, that’s not really his scene. He goes out with our whole group when he’s not busy mooning over his friend Thomas.

**harriwithashotgun:**

oh. mooning, huh?

**Sonnyluv:**

Save me from stupid boys that don’t understand emotions. Speaking of! Do we have any updates on the Ben x Minho x Gally front?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Getting there. My money is on them having it figured out by Christmas.

**Sonnyluv:**

They’re adorable, I saw that video you put on Insta of all of you. You looked… Well. You looked like you were having the time of your life. I like the new piercing.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yeah, I needed something grounding and didn’t have any good tattoo ideas, so.

**Sonnyluv:**

Something grounding? Everything okay?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yeah, I’m fine.

**Sonnyluv:**

Seriously, talk to me.

**harriwithashotgun:**

It’s really nothing. Just realized I was getting my hopes up for something, and hadn’t noticed until they came crashing down. Normal shit.

**Sonnyluv:**

Well how do you know you shouldn’t hope? This about a girl? Or, uh, guy?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Girl. And just trust me, they’re not interested. It’s fine.

**Sonnyluv:**

They’d have to be stupid not to be interested. You’re amazing.

**harriwithashotgun:**

You barely even know me.

**Sonnyluv:**

I know enough, trust me.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Thanks. Hey I gotta go, later.

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh, alright…

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

Is that picture at the Glade Arena? The one with the brunette?

**Sonnyluv:**

…You know the Glade?

**harriwithashotgun:**

I mean yeah, the boys go there all the time. I had no idea we were even in the same city.

**Sonnyluv:**

Really, all your stalking and you had no idea?

**harriwithashotgun:**

It’s not like you ever dropped your location, and I wasn’t trying to find out WHERE you were. Just if you were still breathing.

**Sonnyluv:**

My altruistic stalker.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Who said anything about altruism? I’m still waiting on that update.

**Sonnyluv:**

Focus, please. You seriously come around the Glade? There is absolutely no way, I would have seen you. We are there all the time.

**harriwithashotgun:**

How busy that place is? There’s no way.

**Sonnyluv:**

I can guarantee that if we were under the same roof, I would know it.

**harriwithashotgun:**

If you say so. Anyway I said the boys go there, not me. Still… small world.

**Sonnyluv:**

Yeah, no kidding. I’m not careful you’ll be harassing me for updates in person.

**harriwithashotgun:**

HA! No worries about that, Blondie.

**Sonnyluv:**

?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Anyways, I gotta get back to work, just saw your Insta on my break and had my mind blown for a minute.

**Sonnyluv:**

…bye?

**

**Sonnyluv:**

Hey, is everything alright?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Of course, why?

**Sonnyluv:**

I dunno, things just feel… off. Like we’ve been messaging every day but it all feels kinda empty? I guess I just miss you, is all.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Shit, I’m sorry.

**Sonnyluv:**

So there is something wrong.

**harriwithashotgun:**

I mean not really? I just get stuck in my own head sometimes.

**Sonnyluv:**

Well, talk to me. Maybe I can help.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Have you ever felt like you’ve known someone for longer than you have? In like, a crazy close way?

**Sonnyluv:**

Definitely.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Really?

**Sonnyluv:**

Yeah. Like, you barely know someone at all, but you’ve just got this… feeling? Like they’ve just slotted in right where they belong, and you don’t even need to know the details, you just know that they belong, and that’s good enough. Right? 

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yeah, that’s it exactly.

**Sonnyluv:**

Is this still about the girl you said wasn’t interested?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Will you judge me if I say yes?

**Sonnyluv:**

I would never judge you.

**harriwithashotgun:**

‘Never’ is a big word.

**Sonnyluv:**

Nah, only five letters.

**harriwithashotgun:**

You know what I mean, don’t start.

**Sonnyluv:**

You never really told me the first time, how do you know she isn’t interested? Maybe she doesn’t understand flirting, maybe she’s afraid, maybe she ALSO thinks she’s going crazy, if you guys haven’t known each other long?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Hard for her to be interested in me when she’s got a girlfriend.

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yep.

**Sonnyluv:**

So let me just get this right. There’s a girl that you don’t really know, but feel a crazy connection with, that you haven’t known for very long, and she has a girlfriend?

**harriwithashotgun:**

… got it in one.

**Sonnyluv:**

Christ. Okay then.

**harriwithashotgun:**

?

**Sonnyluv:**

No, it’s fine. Sorry I just figured something out.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Wait, you have?

**Sonnyluv:**

Yeah, think so.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Shit, Sonya, listen, just let me explain.

**Sonnyluv:**

Actually I gotta go, but listen good luck with your girl, alright? I meant what I said before, she’d have to be stupid not to be interested.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Wait, what?

What do you mean?

Sonya?

**

**harriwithashotgun** :

Hey

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

Sonya?

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

Please don’t do think again, Sonya. Talk to me.

At least let me explain.

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

Okay, I can take a hint. I’m so sorry for making you uncomfortable. I never meant to.

**

**Sonnyluv:**

HARRRYYYYY

**harriwithashotgun:**

Sonya?

**Sonnyluv:**

yknow whats dumb?

girsl

girls are dumb

**harriwithashotgun:**

are you drunk?

**Sonnyluv:**

Yep! Partiedw!

Stupid Brenda two busy smootching Tresa

Teresa

no teim for sonya

**harriwithashotgun:**

Wait, what?

Brenda is kissing Teresa?

**Sonnyluv:**

Yep!

SO I drink!

**harriwithashotgun:**

Fuck, Sonya, I am so sorry. Seriously!

**Sonnyluv:**

Ii ok!tequila makes it bettr

lol

tequila makes it better

tequila makes her clothes com off

tekeeeeeeyla got talet

talent

**harriwithashotgun:**

Sonya, where are you?

**Sonnyluv:**

ummmmm

house

**harriwithashotgun:**

are you alone?

**Sonnyluv:**

no!!! I made friENDS!!

**harriwithashotgun:**

No I meant where are the people who came to the party with you?

**Sonnyluv:**

ummmmmmmmm idk

my bff jill

lolololololo

**harriwithashotgun:**

Jesus Christ

**Sonnyluv:**

Harriet?  
**harriwithashotgun:**

Yes?

**Sonnyluv:**

I dun feel good

**harriwithashotgun:**

Send me the address, if you can, okay?

**Sonnyluv:**

y gona come get me

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yes, I am.

**Sonnyluv:**

that maek me the damsel in distress right

**harriwithashotgun:**

You can be whatever you want if you send me that address

**Sonnyluv:**

but the night kisses the damseal at the end

an you want someone else

**harriwithashotgun:**

What?

No I don’t?

Not important, c’mon love, the address

**Sonnyluv:**

mmmmmm okay

not fun anymore

come get me

n keep me

myours

**Sonnyluv:**

yer so pretty

smell good

**Sonnyluv:**

PlAESe im so soryy

I dikdn’t mean to kis you

not that u let me

still

pleas forgvae

I’m sorroy

**

**harriwithashotgun:**

How are you feeling?

**Sonnyluv:**

Please kill me.

**harriwithashotgun:**

How much do you remember?

**Sonnyluv:**

I think scrolling up through the messages tells me everything I need to know.

As if I could forget.

I am SO SORRY.

**harriwithashotgun:**

You have nothing to apologize for. I’m just glad you got home safe.

Your brother is really nice, by the way.

**Sonnyluv:**

He is never going to let me live this down. That’s his reason to live right there: making sure I never forget what an ass I made of myself.

**harriwithashotgun:**

He seemed to know a lot about me.

**Sonnyluv:**

Wait, he SPOKE TO YOU?!

**harriwithashotgun:**

How else would I know that he’s nice?

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh no.

What did he say.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Oh, plenty.

He came in on the tail end of me getting you into bed. Remember how that went?

**Sonnyluv:**

Why are you being a dick about this?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Just answer the questions.

**Sonnyluv:**

Do I remember trying to kiss you and getting shot down?

Vividly.

I already apologized.

**harriwithashotgun:**

He said, “Damn good of you not to take advantage like that.”

Which was interesting.

**Sonnyluv:**

He’s laboring under a few misconceptions.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Actually, I think I might have been, not him.

Sonya, why did you get drunk by yourself last night?

**Sonnyluv:**

… because Brenda and I had plans to go out, but she cancelled last minute to be with Teresa, and I still wanted to drink away my problems?

What the fuck does that have to do with anything?

**harriwithashotgun?**

So it wasn’t because you caught your girlfriend, Brenda, cheating on you with Teresa?

**Sonnyluv:**

Wait, girlfriend?

Brenda is NOT my girlfriend.

She and Teresa have been together as long as I’ve known them.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yeah, that’s what your brother said.

**Sonnyluv:**

You thought I was dating Brenda?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Sure did.

**Sonnyluv:**

Oh.

No.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago, right before you stopped talking to me?

**Sonnyluv:**

The one where you said you wanted someone who was already taken?

**harriwithashotgun:**

That’s the one.

**Sonnyluv:**

Yes.

Why.

**harriwithashotgun:**

Sonya.

Oh my god.

I wanted someone who was already taken.

Someone I’ve barely met.

**Sonnyluv:**

Yeah, I got that memo the first time around actually.

**harriwithashotgun:**

… and until last night, I thought that YOU were taken.

**Sonnyluv:**

Okay but what does

oh

**harriwithashotgun:**

There it is.

**Sonnyluv:**

You… me?

**harriwithashotgun:**

I don’t casually stalk just anyone, you know.

**Sonnyluv:**

Seriously?

Me?

**harriwithashotgun:**

We’ve got a lot to talk about. Take today for that epic hangover, and how about tomorrow I take you out to a hockey game? Word on the street is that two idiot hockey players are finally gonna make their move on a figure skater after… could be fun.

**Sonnyluv:**

Just so we’re clear, this is as a date, right?

**harriwithashotgun:**

Yes.

**Sonnyluv:**

Hell yes.

**

**harriwithashotgun** left the following comment on **Reflections of Home:**

Nice chapter. Where’d you get the idea for that badass OC with the braids?

 **Sonnyluv** responded:

Based her off of my girlfriend.  



End file.
